diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/27 July 2017
11:58 Sassafras what are you doing here 11:58 Looking at this floor 11:58 The fuck YOURE IN MY HOUSE 11:58 Whats interesting about it is that its made out of floor 11:59 WTF 11:59 c="#EBB67B"look. Its made out of floor. 11:59 Sassafras ill ask you one more time to get out 11:59 c="#EBB67B"Granted, but your house is filled with multiple fidget devices 12:00 *Sassafras leaves, and the house explodes into 100 fidget spinenrs and fidget cubes* 12:00 YOU CAN SUCK MY MOBY DICK 12:00 AAAAAAH 12:00 DELTRABLADES! 12:00 c="#EBB67B":^) 12:00 TRIIIIIIIIIIIIITES WHY YOU MAKE THESE? 12:00 c="#EBB67B"If i come back i can fix it. 12:01 c="#EBB67B"Hexen 12:01 c="#EBB67B"Have you ever became a starfish while skiing down a mountain? 12:02 No! What are doing under my BED 12:02 c="#EBB67B"*The house implodes back into its original form* You're full of sausages 12:02 I am Here 12:02 Get out you shame of a Hexagon! 12:03 c="#EBB67B"No. You'll be proud of my in the future papa. 12:03 (/bhi) 12:03 (hi) 12:03 hihihi 12:04 Who names their son/daughter/thing/creature Sassafras anyways?? 12:04 c="#EBB67B"You. 12:04 c="#EBB67B"And im your father. 12:05 lol chap noped the fuck out 12:05 bg="#EBB67B" /b /b /b 12:05 do not ignore me, ignoring me for 5 minutes causes a sassafras 12:05 bg="#EBB67B"c="#EBB67B"Your're full of saugages 12:05 Noooo 12:05 c="#EBB67B"Hexen, i can give you anything. 12:06 *PLS* 12:06 c="#EBB67B"*spawns a sassafras minion* 12:06 (I dunno) 12:06 (TEM, yes, you can be Hourglassacre, Trapioki, etc.) 12:06 (YUSS) 12:06 NOOOOOOOOO! MY FORTRESS IS INFESTED WITH SASSAFRAS MINIONS! Curse you Pe-Sassafras!! 12:07 c="#EBB67B"I only spawned one. 12:07 *god I need a human form of trapioki* 12:07 They repopulate faster then bunnies.. 12:07 (This is diep) 12:07 (A diep RP) 12:07 ToD 12:07 Good enough 12:07 c="#EBB67B"I only spawned one however. 12:07 c="#EBB67B"They dont reproduce. 12:08 (can alpha g come?) 12:08 c="#EBB67B"One can only reproduce by it- TAKE A LOOK IN MY giantSECRET BOX!!! 12:08 (yes) 12:08 Ok 12:08 *A Alpha G slowly creeps around the map* 12:08 c="#EBB67B"Hey look! A green sun! 12:08 No dont show your "secret box" last time you did that you went to jail. 12:08 c="#EBB67B"Well, you always told me the ocean was made of plastic 12:09 This isnt OFF! 12:09 *The alpha g approaches the fortress* 12:09 c="#EBB67B"Does it matter> 12:09 c="#EBB67B"*Attemts to huga Hexen but realizes he had no arms* 12:09 Alpha G:My name is coming, and I'm Alpha G'ng towards you 12:10 Ahhh 12:10 Alpha G'ing? 12:10 c="#EBB67B"Hi coming, and i'm Alpha G'ng towards you! 12:10 Sassafras go play in your dumb "Dimension S". 12:10 c="#EBB67B"I have some advice you you! 12:10 c="#EBB67B"I dont have a dimension dimentio. 12:11 Alpha G:I'm going to do a process called die 12:11 *Alpha G duplicates* 12:11 Stahp with the refrences SASSAFRASSSSS! 12:11 Alpha G2:I'm Alpha G, and I'm coming 12:11 (can you link to dah page i have no idea what alpha G is) 12:11 Alpha G1:No, your coming 12:11 Lenny 12:12 (ohhhhhh nooooooo) 12:12 (u don't know) 12:12 (it's a alpha Icosagon) 12:12 c="#EBB67B"Hexen, lets kek 12:12 (if blocks out the sun) 12:12 (wot) 12:12 c="#EBB67B"*spawns 500 sassafras minions* 12:12 *The alpha G's hit the wall* 12:13 Alpha G1:Insert epic sound effects 12:13 ( 12:13 I Summon Slider, The Green Shado-I mean Green Lightning(?) 12:13 c="#EBB67B"Hexen is happy that i am classed as a hexagon! 12:13 No i am NOT 12:13 c="#EBB67B"Yes you are sweetie 12:13 Alpha G1:I AM ICOSAGON 12:13 Alpha G2:Me too 12:13 c="#EBB67B"You are a green enneadecagon 12:14 (Icosagon) 12:14 c="#EBB67B"Or a giant hexagon 12:14 (Sassafras is just.....) 12:14 *The alpha g"s hit the wall really hard* 12:14 (He doesnt know any better) 12:14 Alpha G1:I'm offended 12:14 c="#EBB67B"YA BETTER INEDSANSAKJDNAKJ 12:14 c="#EBB67B"Well, Hexen over here forced me to say that 12:14 Gosh sass' s didn know you can curse 12:14 Aloha G1:Aloha, I'm Alpha G 12:15 YOUR NOT A HEXAGON! 12:15 SHOO! 12:15 c="#EBB67B"Helloo Alphao GO, io amo sassafraso 12:15 c="#EBB67B"Yes i am 12:15 (Alpha G) 12:15 c="#EBB67B"*spawns infinite sassafras in the fortress* 12:16 Alpha G2:We ain't goin' anywhere boy! 12:16 Alpha G1:Lets go get ice tanks 12:16 *Infinite Sassafras Stop Spawning* 12:16 Alpha G2:Good idea 12:16 c="#EBB67B"SASSAFRAS! SPAWN SASSAFRAS'! 12:16 *nothing happens* 12:16 *The alpha G's move away* 12:16 :< 12:16 (Idk what to do now, don't like diep Rps) 12:17 Lol 12:17 (pls Halp) 12:17 c="#EBB67B"Hexen, did you know that *all of the Sassafras de-spawn* ....w0t 12:17 Become Polygon Mother. 12:17 c="#EBB67B"No. 12:17 (Should I spawn Hourglassacre and Trapioki fighting to the death?) 12:17 :) 12:17 c="#EBB67B"Although, she does indeed have a husband. 12:17 hes 12:18 Polygon Mother~Chan 12:18 *yes 12:18 (/bhi) 12:18 (hi) 12:18 (Hi) 12:18 Hey there 12:18 I believe u can do it tboo 12:18 Yeh, lemme have boneless pizza 12:18 Do what 12:18 u can become office staff 12:18 Oh 12:18 OFFICAL 12:19 Polygon Mother can be a... Widow or something 12:19 ok thanks 12:19 ur not going into the new season of the office lol 12:19 jo 12:19 jk 12:19 maybe u will 12:19 (rp continue) 12:19 lel 12:19 *Hourglassacre and trapioki spawn, detect each other and begin fighting* 12:19 c="#EBB67B"Hexen, i need to talk to you 12:19 c="#EBB67B"This is important 12:19 c="#EBB67B"DON'T DECLINE IT 12:19 Finally. 12:19 c="#EBB67B"*points to a wall* 12:20 ? 12:20 c="#EBB67B"*opens a secret door that hexen didn't know existed in the fortress* 12:20 Trickster: Hey guys, what's going on? 12:20 c="#EBB67B"Come in. 12:20 c="#EBB67B"We need to talk. 12:20 . 12:20 Hourglassacre:GOD DAMN I TOLD YOU I DIDNT KILL THEM 12:20 c="#EBB67B"This is serious. 12:20 :< 12:20 Trapioki:Oh yeah yeah... Take a look at your kills 12:21 Trickster: Hourglass, what's going on? 12:21 c="#EBB67B"*goes into room, and hexen follows* 12:21 Hourglassacre:YOUR ALMOST AS ANNOYIN-Just some Di-how did you get here 12:21 *Both stop fighting* 12:21 c="#EBB67B"Now, the reason why i "called" you here. 12:21 Trickster: Um, I have booster barrels? 12:21 Hourglassacre:Ok cool 12:21 Trickster: Goddamn, what's happening? 12:22 c="#EBB67B"So, you know about Panzer, i hope 12:22 Hourglassacre:Nothing 12:22 ... 12:22 Trickster: K 12:22 c="#EBB67B"I assume you do 12:22 c="#EBB67B"Anyways 12:22 *Trickster leaves* 12:22 c="#EBB67B"I have some questions 12:22 c="#EBB67B"*brings out a notepad* 12:22 8( 12:22 c="#EBB67B"Are you for panzer or against her? 12:22 Her? 12:23 (Don't assume Panzer gender) 12:23 *Hourglassacre managed to nearly kill trapioki and took 1000 Damage* 12:23 (We don't know yet) 12:23 c="#EBB67B"Sorry. Instincts. But history tells me that its a she 12:23 Trapioki:God...why are your bullets so powerful? 12:23 (K) 12:23 Hourglassacre:Mad Science 12:23 Ah i see what you did there 12:23 Trapioki:Okay... 12:23 c="#EBB67B"So, are you for or against? 12:24 (i legit dont know if hexen is with iguess so?) 12:24 Quick Saying, The Gender of Hourglassacre is Male and Trapioki is Female, if you consider tanks having genders 12:24 (All of my polygon bosses have gender) 12:24 (Mine too) 12:24 (Every boss of mine has a gender_ 12:24 (Every single one) 12:25 (Mine too also, on both accs) 12:25 (Only a few of mine have genders cuz some others are robots lol) 12:25 (All non robots have genders) 12:25 (Hi) 12:25 (hi) 12:25 hi 12:26 also personally i think theres no point in giving the bosses genders 12:26 Hi 12:26 its only useful in RPs and not in the actual gameplay 12:26 it makes diversity 12:26 not really 12:26 Just ignore it 12:27 Mhm 12:27 TheelemenENTAlmaster 12:27 pENTAgon 12:27 Im a pentagon 12:27 back to rp 12:28 . 12:28 ... 12:31 Mega Crash 12:31 Too many enemy tanks :/ 2017 07 27